My version of Firestar's death c:
by ixBolt
Summary: Please read in story


Ok so I've always wanted to read about how Firestar dies. I didn't exactly read the Last Hope, but continued on to Dawn of the Clans. Here goes:

Firestar whirled around as Hawkfrost landed on the ground, sending dust everywhere. The dark tabby staggered to his paws but then fell down again. Around them, yowls and claws slicing could be heard, but Firestar concentrated on his own fight. If Hawkfrost make it, then the clans would be in grave danger all over again. Memories flashed in his mind of how Hawkfrost tried to kill him and how he traveled around the clans teaching cats to fight against their own clans. Rage surged inside Firestar, and that was just what he needed. He charged at his opponent once again, but Hawkfrost dodged to one side.

"I should have known what he would do!" Firestar hissed through gritted teeth.

Hawkfrost bared his teeth. "You think you can kill me, huh? You actually think you could save the whole forest and end this battle?" He chuckled. "You imagine too much, Firestar. It's time you grow up!" At that he flung himself at him. Firestar tried ducking as Hawkfrost had did but the dark tabby was way too fast. He pinned him down in a matter of seconds and thrust his muzzle close to his. He gagged at his stinking breath as he growled, "It's time to end this, Firestar."

Hawkfrost opened his jaws to reveal jagged rows of thorn sharp teeth. Firestar tried pushing with his hind paws at his belly as he twisted his head to give the final killing bite, but it was no use. Saliva drooled down Firestar's neck and he felt sharp pain as Hawkfrost's teeth enclosed on his neck. He felt burning pain run along his spine as his enemy bit down, and his own sticky warm blood flowed down. Just as Hawkfrost bit down even harder, Firestar suddenly caught a flash of ginger as Hawkfrost's body was flung against a tree. Love crashed over Firestar like a muddy wave as he laid there panting, gazing at Sandstorm, the love of his life, as she attacked Tigerstar's son. Pain seared his heart and traveled down his neck, but he ignored it. He wanted to live long enough to see Sandstorm kill Hawkfrost, knowing the fact that once his enemy's life was over, gone, ThunderClan would be safe. From one less dangerous cat, at least. Heartbeats seemed like moons as he waited there on the dusty blood covered ferns. Finally Sandstorm approached him, her eyes brimming with sorrow and grief.

"Oh Firestar!" She exclaimed as she nuzzled him. "How could I ever leave you like this? It's all my fault! All mine!"

Firestar's voice convulsed as he spoke, but he forced it out. "Sandstorm, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Sandstorm whispered. Firestar had never heard a whisper so broken and sad. "And you'll never love me now. It's my fault you're dying."

Firestar coughed out droplets of blood. "Don't be so foolish," he rasped. "You know I've always loved you. I always have and always will. You don't know how much you mean to me. Thank you for making my life so beautiful, so perfect."

"Firestar no! Please!" Sandstorm hollered. "Please don't leave me!"

Firestar felt the energy draining out of his body. With his dying breath he murmured, "I love you Sandstorm. Thank you."

Satisfaction filled inside him. Hawkfrost was dead, and now ThunderClan was safe from his evil clutches. A drowned out yowl of agony from nearby told Firestar that Tigerstar was dead, too. ThunderClan would be fine, now. The whole forest would be. He let out one last sigh as his breathing abruptly stopped and moonlight vanished forever.

One moon had passed since Firestar died. Sandstorm's heart would always ache everyday, knowing that she would never be able to talk to her love ever again. She would never touch his soft fur, or gaze into his breath-taking stormy green eyes, or be overwhelmed by his scent. Brambleclaw, now Bramblestar, padded slowly up to her.

"You still miss him, don't you?" He murmured.

Pain prevented her from speaking. Silence passed for a few heartbeats. Sandstorm's mouth wouldn't let her speak, but finally she forced herself to.

"Yes," she whispered. "Very much."

Bramblestar rested his tail-tip on her shoulder. "He was a great leader, always knowing what's best for the us. He died saving our clan, and StarClan would certainly honor him." He stared at her green eyes. "You two were perfect together. The same ginger pelts, the same green eyes..." He trailed off as Sandstorm shook her head.

"What use would that be?" she sniffed. "He's dead now, and I need to move on."

Bramblestar's eyes widened with surprise, as if he hadn't expected Sandstorm to face her troubles like that, but they returned to normal size and filled with warmth. "You're right," he agreed. "No matter how hard we miss him, we have to continue with our duties to protect ThunderClan." He dipped his head and headed towards his den.

Sandstorm hesitated at first, then exited out of the camp, the thorns brushing her pelt as she padded through the thorn tunnel. She made her way towards Sky Oak. Painful memories filled her mind as she traveled back to when she and Firestar were resting at the roots of the huge tree, staring up at the sky.

"The branches seem to be brushing the sky," Firestar sighed contently.

Sandstorm rolled her eyes. "Well that's how it got its name, mouse-brain," she purred.

Firestar rolled over on his side so that their eyes locked. Sandstorm was so breathless at his beautiful eyes that she glanced away.

"Sandstorm, I love you," Firestar murmured, his eyes glittering with admiration.

"I love you too," she replied sheepishly. "I-I don't know what to do without you."

Firestar purred as they touched noses.

Sandstorm sighed as she stared at the ground in which Firestar had been buried beneath Sky Oak. "I'll always remember you," she whispered, then turned and padded away, leaving the tragic past behind her


End file.
